


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by SomeoneWhoIsntMe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneWhoIsntMe/pseuds/SomeoneWhoIsntMe
Summary: Kahei is pinning over Haseul.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Kudos: 88





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a ton of Viseul and watching the MV for the Across the Universe version of I Want to Hold Your Hand I give you this. I hope it’s good. I might come back and edit it later. I didn’t review it at all cause it’s 2:43 am. Anyways enjoy.  
> P.S.: Hyunjin is a super minor character that does some instigating.

“Alright girls, great job. We’ll take 15 and then try a different formation okay?” Kahei hears Haseul let out, with a beaming but exhausted smile.

Her fellow cheerleaders disperse. Some to grab cups of water, others to find refuge from the sun. But not Kahei. She grabs her windbreaker, makes her way to the sidelines, and sits down at the bleachers near the top; using the aforementioned windbreaker to save her thighs from getting burned on the hot metal seat.

She hears a whistle being blown and looks up to see the football coach telling the guys to also take a break. She spots Jonghoon taking off his helmet and making his way toward Haseul.  _Of course he is_.  Kahei is watching their interaction so intensely that she doesn’t realize someone has taken a seat next to her until they speak up. 

“So when are you finally going to confess?” 

She nearly jumps out of her seat. The sound of Hyunjin’s voice having startled her. She turns to her cheer-mate with a confused look. “What?”

“Let me rephrase that.” She clears her throat dramatically before continuing. “Are you going to tell Haseul you’re in love with her?” She asks the question like she’s talking about the weather and not Kahei’s deeply repressed feelings.

_Deeply repressed feelings that I’ve apparently done a terrible job at hiding_.  The pink-haired girl feels all the color drain from her face.  _Oh my god...I’m going to pass out_. She starts fiddling with the edges of her skirt. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She says trying to sound indifferent but her stuttering gives her away.

“Please, I’m sorry Kahei but your affections could not be any more obvious. Especially when you’re sending daggers with your eyes at Jonghoon every time he so much as breathes in her direction.”

At the mention of the boy her gaze goes back to the field. She finds that he’s still engrossed in conversation with Haseul giving her his most charming smile.  _I could gag_.

“That’s it. That’s the look.” Hyunjin says while poking the other girl's cheek.

“She’s one of my closest friends Hyun, and he’s a player. I don’t want her to get involved with him just to end up getting hurt.” Kahei states while turning her attention back to the younger girl.

Hyunjin shrugs. “If you say so, but I wouldn’t worry too much. I know she wants nothing to do with him.” She declares matter-of-factly.

This peaks Kahei’s interest. “Why would you say that? She’s clearly not bothered with him approaching her.” She lifts her hand in their direction as if to prove her point.

“You know Haseul, she’s way too polite for her own good. Probably why Jonghoon can’t take a hint even though she’s outright rejected him multiple times.”   
  


_She’s done what now? This is new_.

Kahei is about to ask her to elaborate but gets interrupted by the topic of their discussion calling their names.

“Hyunjin, Kahei break’s over. Let’s finish this routine up.” Haseul broadcasts through her small megaphone effectively getting the other girls’ attention.

“COMING MOM!” Hyunjin shouts back.

* * *

  
“That was flawless, I’m so proud of you all.” Haseul voiced out her praise genuinely. “We’re all done here so you’re free to go now. I’ll see you girls on Friday night.”

Everybody starts gathering their things, happy to finally be done with practice. Kahei is in no rush though so she sits down on the turf. She leans back on her arms a bit and closes her eyes enjoying the sun now that it’s not as intense as it was when she first got here. She feels the light breeze sway her high ponytail and takes a deep relaxing breath. Suddenly a shadow blocks out the sun. She opens her eyes and sees Haseul standing in front of her with a small smile on her lips.

“Hey, are you okay? You seemed a little distracted earlier.” She sounds so concerned and it pulls at Kahei’s heart.

_I’m great. I was just thinking about you and the talk I had with Hyunjin. And the fact that you’ve rejected the quarterback multiple times. And also how beautiful you looked during practice_.  “I’m okay.” She says while getting up. “Just hungry, I was thinking about food.” It’s a really weak lie but Haseul seems to believe it.

“I was hoping you’d say that. Do you wanna go grab some food or did you have plans?”

Kahei shakes her head a little too enthusiastically. “I was just going to head home. What’d you have in mind?” She finishes nonchalantly.

Haseul’s smile is impossibly wide. “Let’s go get tteokbokki.” The enthusiasm in her voice is contagious and Kahei can’t help but smile back just as brightly. 

“Okay.” She grabs her bag from the ground and follows the other girl to her car.

The ride to the restaurant was comfortable. The music in the car played in the background as Kahei and Haseul talked about classes, cheer, and their friends. The pink-haired girl was so enamored with everything coming out of the other girl's mouth. Her voice was so melodic even when she was speaking about how gross dissecting animals was.

When they arrive at the restaurant they get seated at a small booth in a semi secluded corner. They get their drinks and after placing their orders Haseul is the first to break the silence.

“So,” Kahei is sipping her water but sets it down to give her undivided attention. “What’s the real reason you were distracted?”

She should’ve known better than to think the younger girl didn’t notice her lying. She considers her options and decides to not lie again but also not let out the whole truth.

“Hyunjin had confronted me about something.” _There, just vague enough_.

Haseul looks confused. “Did something happen between you two?” The concern is back in her voice so Kahei decides to give her some more detail to ease her worry.

“Oh no, she just somehow found out I have a crush on someone and wanted to tease me about it.”  _By a crush I mean in love and by someone I mean you_.

“You do?” She responds in an indecipherable tone.

“Mhmm.” Kahei says simply before spotting the waiter with their food. “Thank god, I’m starving.”

They eat in silence aside from random comments on how good the food was. Neither had realized how truly hungry they were before they were faced with the food. But even while eating Kahei can’t help but be entranced by Haseul.  _Who makes eating look good? This is unfair. She’s so pretty_.  She spends most of the time stealing glances at the younger girl.

“So who is the lucky girl that won you over Kahei?”

She nearly chokes on a rice cake clearly not expecting that question. She coughs a bit and starts patting her chest before taking a sip of water.

“Oh my god, please don’t die.” Haseul squeaked out. She scoots closer to the other girl’s side and rubs comforting circles on her back.

Kahei finally calms down a bit but then turns her head and is acutely aware of how close Haseul is to her. The girl’s hand that is still on her back feels so warm even over her top.  _ Have her eyes always been this pretty? Her nose is so sharp. Her cheeks are so full. Her skin is so flawless and her lips are- _ “Kahei!” She’s suddenly aware of the hand waving in her face.

“Hmm?”

“I asked if you’re okay now?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay.” Kahei rushes out knowing that her face is probably the same shade of pink as her hair.

Haseul moves back to her spot with a satisfied smile. “If that girl has got you this worked up she must be special.”

“You have no idea.”

“Come on. Let’s finish up here.” The younger girl’s soft tone holding something else Kahei can’t pinpoint.

Once they’re back in the car Kahei senses a bit of a mood shift from Haseul’s usually bright aura. When they stop at a red light she finally speaks up. “Hey Seul.” The girl lets out a hum of acknowledgment but keeps her eyes on the road ahead. “What's on your mind?”

Haseul lets out a tired sounding sigh before answering. “Jonghoon asked me to be his date to homecoming.”

Kahei let’s out an almost inaudible. “Oh.” Although Hyunjin assured her that the boy had no chances, her heart still falters a bit at the mention of his name coming from the girl she has feelings for.

“It’s so exhausting. He’s been relentlessly asking me out since last year and I’m so tired of it. How many times do I have to tell him nicely that I’m not interested for him to take the hint?”  _ Oh, so Hyunjin wasn’t lying. _ “How many times do I have to tell him I like someone else?” That last question comes out lower than the rest of her rambling.  _Well that hurts_. “It’s like talking to a brick wall.” She takes a deep breath. 

“Teenage boys are like that.” Kahei says trying to cover up the hurt she feels from finding out Haseul likes somebody.

“They’re so frustrating, and then he tries to invalidate the fact that I have interest in someone else by saying ‘girls don’t count’ can you believe that?”  _ Did I hear that right? _

“You like a girl?” Kahei asks cautiously.

Haseul finally glances her way for a second d before turning back and letting out a nervous laugh. “Oh, um yeah. Surprise? This isn’t how I planned on coming out to you.”

Kahei lets out a soft snort. “Of course you had a plan.”

Haseul pulls into the older girl’s driveway and lightly slaps her arm. “Shut up.” Her wide smile finally came back on her face. 

There’s a comfortable silence in the car for a few seconds. Both girls see that the sun is starting to set and they can hear the early fall winds rustling leaves outside. “So how were you going to do it?” Kahei wondered out loud.

Haseul faces her and tilts her head as if she’s looking for something. Her gaze feels like it’s burning through Kahei and she feels her palms sweat a bit from the nerves. She takes off her seatbelt to face Kahei properly and asks her to do the same, the older girl doesn’t hesitate. “Can I hold your hand?” She lets out quietly. Again Kahei obliges without a second thought, holding out her hand. Haseul uses both of her slightly smaller ones to hold it over the center console.

She lowers her gaze and takes in a shaky breath before looking back up at the older girl and holding her gaze.  _Her eyes look so conflicted. She looks like she’s going to cry_. “Wong Kahei, you've been one of my closest friends since you transferred here late into freshman year. I didn’t think we were going to click so well but we did. But I’ve kept something from you for so long and I just need to get it out now before I change my mind.”  _ This is way more intense than I thought. She already technically came out so why does this feel like it’s deeper than that?  _

“Something happened the summer before our junior year.” Her voice cracks and Kahei sees a single tear escape her eyes. She reaches her free hand up to her cheek and wipes it away with her thumb. She almost pulls back but feels Haseul lean into the touch. “I-I lied earlier when I said I liked someone else. It’s more than that. I love her.” Kahei feels her heart drop and an uncomfortable knot starts to develop in her stomach. She moves her hand back from the other girl's face. “I fell in love and hadn’t even acknowledged it because I didn’t want to ruin our relationship.” More tears start falling and at this point Haseul lets go of her hand in order to use both of hers to wipe away the onslaught of tears.

Kahei is hurt by her words but is more worried for Haseul. She’s never seen her look so small and lost. So hurt. Her heart aches for her. She watches the smaller girl take a few silent minutes to compose herself before clasping her hand again and continuing. Looking at her now she can see passion behind the previously sad eyes holding her in place.“Kahei, I was a coward for not saying this before.” She takes a deep steadying breath before continuing. “I’m in love with you.” 

There’s a deafening silence in the car as Kahei tries to process what just happened.  _Did she just confess to me? She did. Jo Haseul, the girl who I think about 24/7 and has won my heart without knowing just confessed to being in love with me. This can’t be real. I’m going to pinch myself_. “Ouch. Okay so this is real.” Haseul looks at her confused. “You really confessed to being in love with me.”

Haseul hangs her head but nods slightly. Seemingly curling into herself a bit. “Hey, don’t do that.” Kahei uses her hands on either side of her cheeks and gently eases her into holding her gaze again. “Hyunjin was trying to get me to confess to you first.” Haseul gives her a confused look. “At practice she approached me to tell me about how you rejected Jonghoon and that I should let you know how I feel about you. Because Jo Haseul I’m so in love with you it hurts sometimes.”

Haseul seems to take just as long to process her confession. “We’re both useless.” She says before laughter takes over her. Kahei can’t help but join because yeah they were.

The laughter dies down and Haseul places her hands over the ones that are still on her cheeks. “Will you go to homecoming with me?”

Kahei feels the younger girls' cheeks heat up under her touch. “Of course, on one condition.” She states with a semi stern tone. 

“Anything.” 

Kahei feels her heart swoon. “Kiss me.”

Haseul smiles before pulling the older girl closer to her by her collar. She stops right before their lips meet. Their uneven breaths meeting each other as Haseul gently nudges Kahei’s nose with her own. Playfully teasing her. She ghosts their lips together before the older girl gets impatient and pulls her closer.

The kiss is unlike anything either of them had experienced before. There were butterflies and fireworks but most of all there was a sense of home. Their lips had seemingly been made for each other. The pace at which they moved was like a dance that two lovers had practiced for years. There was no rush because they both knew in the back of their minds that they were it for each other. _This is what people wish for_.


End file.
